Divergent
by soccerluver2019
Summary: This is a fanfic using the Divergent characters only! There was no faction system. Tri's friend Tori owns a bar called divergent. Where Tris and her friends go to sing every Friday night. Sorry the story is way better than the summary! Review! :) Uriah/Marlene Tris/Four Christina/Will Zeek/Shauna


**Disclaimer: All rights go to Veronica Roth for the characters the ideas are all my own **

BUZZZ! That was another text from Christina, _It's Friday night you know what that means ;p_. Of course I know what that means. Ever Friday night my friends Christina, Marlene, Shauna and I go to my friend Tori's bar called divergent. So I text back

_Hmmm Friday night? Doesn't really ring a bell ;p_

_Be my house 5!_

_Why 5?_

_To get ready of course!_ Great… I get to be Christina's Barbie doll again. I look at my alarm clock on my dresser 4:55! Well if I guess I need to get a move on it if I want to be at Christina's at 5:00.

PAGE BREAK

Right when I am about to knock on the door it opens and I fall flat on my face. "OW!"

"Sorry Tris!" said Christina.

"Great going Chris." Yelled Marlene from the other room talking to Shauna.

"Yay! Tris is here!" shouted Shauna.

"I'm fine thanks for asking."

"Sorry! Now let's get you dolled up! For those boys!" said Chris.

"Are boys the only thing you think about?"

"Boys, shopping and MAKEOVERS!"

When Chris is done I look amazing. I am wearing a light blue crop top, coral jean shorts, and some cute flats. My long blonde hair is in perfect curls. For once in my life I don't feel ugly. "Wow Chris! I look…" I say while trying to find a better word. "Beautiful!" the girls all say in unison.

"I'm so excited! Maybe when we are singing and looking through the crowd we will see some really cute boys!" said Shauna maybe a little too overexcited.

"You say that every Friday." Said Marlene.

"Well maybe it will actually happen tonight." Said Christina. Then Both Shauna and Chris squeal so loud I almost went deaf.

"Well we better get going if you want to sing!" I said trying to forget about the whole boys thing. I guess I've never really been into them.

PAGE BREAK

When we walk into the bar I instantly smell beer and alcohol. I have never really been much of a drinker. "Come on, Let's go talk to Axel! "said Chris. Axel is the best DJ in the town. As we walk up to the booth Axel says, "Hey! My girls are back! What are you guys gonna sing?" We tal it over and come up with the perfect song for a lively Friday night Happy by Pharrell Williams. Now we sing!

Chris:

It might seem crazy what I'm about to say

Mar:

Sunshine she's here, you can take a break

Shauna:

I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space

Me:

With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

All:

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Chris:

Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,

Mar:

Well, give me all you got, and don't hold back, yeah,

Shauna:

Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,

Me:

No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why

All:

Bring me down... can't nothing...

Chris:

Bring me down... your love is too high...

All:

Bring me down... can't nothing...

Mar:

Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)

All:

Bring me down... can't nothing...

Shauna:

Bring me down... your love is too high...

All:

Bring me down... can't nothing...

Me:

Bring me down, I said...

All:

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna doAll:

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do!


End file.
